Going Foward
by snowden5386
Summary: Peu importe les obstacles. Je dois avancer pour. les gens ceux que j'ai perdu et ceux que j'aime... Découvrez les personnages de Masashi Kishimoto sous les yeux d'une collégienne: Vanessa Campbell. Entre les rires et les pleurs, vous pourrez voir comment vos personnages favoris évolueront dans notre monde moderne. (Rated M pour les prochains chapitres à venir)
1. Prologue: Le premier pas

Hello! Je prends le temps de vous écrire rapidement puisque je sais qu'il y a très peu de gens qui regarde la note de l'auteur. Si vous voyez des fautes, nécessitez pas à me le faire remarquez en m'indiquant au moins en citant la phrase. Sinon, je vous préviens que l'histoire tournera autour des personnages de l'Akatsuki en général (avec quelques exceptions selon mes envies) En tout cas, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, positif ou « négatif » puisqu'une critique est toujours constructive. X3

* * *

Prologue : Le premier pas

_Le soleil brûle ma peau... L'humidité m'étouffe ... Mois d'août… Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié cette saison. La chaleur est toujours suffocante, l'air trop lourd, voir irrespirable et les moustiques y sont encore plus voraces. Mais bon, j'ai toujours été difficile sur le choix des saisons et je me dis qu'il y a au moins les crèmeries qui sont ouvertes et que je peux me prélassé sur une chaise longue à l'extérieur puisqu'au Canada, en hiver, ça ne vaut même pas la peine d'y penser. On se torture pour rien. Ouais.. Je pense que c'est ce qui me faut pour me motiver. Une bonne crème glacée à la vanille. Je salive seulement en y pensa- _WAH!

« Non mais, c'est quoi ton problème?! Ça fait mal nom d'un chien!

- Arrête de te plaindre, ce n'est que de l'eau. J'avais seulement une question à te poser : est-ce que je vais devoir rentrer toutes tes boîtes seul ou tu vas bouger? »

_Je me frotte le derrière de la tête. Constat : mes cheveux sont détrempés ainsi que mon dos. Je remarque que l'asphalte est dans le même état et qui a pour seul ajout le cadavre d'un ballon qui était rempli d'eau i peine trente secondes. Je soupire, exaspérée par son comportement._

« J'étais seulement distraite. Tu aurais pu seulement me parler, je suis trempée jusqu'aux os maintenant. »

- Ça aurait été moins drôle tu sais hm!

- Si je cherche ton nom dans le dictionnaire, il devrait y être écrit comme définition _Irrécupérable_.

- Allez! Avoue que je t'ai bien eu au moins? »

_Il me sourit et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui rendre. Que voulez-vous? Il est mon meilleur ami depuis le primaire, je ne peux tout simplement pas rester en colère contre lui bien longtemps._

« Je devrais rajouter aussi _qui manque cruellement d'humour_ à la définition.

- Tu dis cela en me souriant, tu n'as aucune crédibilité tu sais? En plus, j'opterais plutôt pour _créature pouvant être défini comme un BANG_! »

- Nah, ça ne colle pas avec toi. »

_Il rattache ses longs cheveux blonds en riant et je roule les yeux en prenant une boîte. Je suis heureuse de le voir sourire de nouveau. Il n'était plus le même depuis l'incident.. Il n'arrivait plus à sourire et il était toujours ailleurs… Je peux comprendre sa peine. J'ai eu de la difficulté à surmonter cette épreuve, mais après un an, nous n'avons pas le choix d'avancer de nouveau…même s'il y a des jours plus facile que les autres. Je le regarde... il a l'air d'aller mieux, mais je sais au fond de moi que cette douleur que nous ressentons ne partira jamais. En y repensant...est-ce que j'ai bien d'accepter sa proposition?_

_Soudainement, il s'arrête et me dévisage un peu frustré._

« D'accord, j'en ai assez! Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. »

_Je fais de même, surprise._

« - De quoi parles-tu? Il n'y a rien.

- Vanessa Campbell. Je te connais mieux que tout le monde et je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Tu es lunatique de nature, mais c'est rendu à un point tel que je me demande si je ne parle pas avec un mur.»

- Je n'ai rien, je te l'ai dit…

- Vanessa, tu détournes toujours le regard lorsque tu mens… »

_Merde! J'avais oublié ce tic moi._

« - C'est juste… Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée tout ça…je veux dire…de devenir ta colocataire… »

_Je sais que j'ai accepté, mais j'ai tout de même des doutes.. Je n'ai pas d'argent vraiment, on sont dispute souvent pour rien et le studio est très étroit.._

« - Je ne suis pas pour te dire que c'est une mauvaise idée. C'est tout de même moi qui te l'ai proposé… »

- Oui, mais Dei. je ne travaille pas encore, je vais commencer le collège à la fin de ce mois. La vie n'est pas gratuite.

- Tu as toujours tes prêts et ta bourse il me semble, c'est toi qui me l'a dit en plus. Et ton tuteur peut t'aider. Je sais qu'il est cupide au niveau de l'argent, mais si tu lui explique ta situation. Je doute qu'il ne t'écoute pas.

- Je sais, mais peut-être que tout cela est une mauvaise idée.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas me laisser tomber et revenir à la dernière minute sur ta décision?!

- Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que…lorsque tu auras une copine ou que tes amis viendront, je vais certainement être de trop puisque je n'étudie pas en art comme toi...on pourrait en plus se disputer à propos d'une connerie et-»

_Il me prend par les épaules et me secoue un peu brusquement…_

« - Ose me dire que tu vas être une nuisance! Depuis quand est-ce que je t'ai considéré comme telle Vanessa? »

- ...

- Réponds!

- Jamais Dei, mais…

- Alors quoi?! Sois honnête!

- PEUT-ÊTRE QUE CE N'EST PAS MA PLACE DEIDARA! C'ÉTAIT À SASORI D'ÊTRE AVEC TOI, PAS MOI! »

_Il se fige, abasourdi par ce que je viens de lui dire. Je me tais brusquement. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai vraiment dit cela. Nous n'avons pas mentionné son nom depuis les funérailles… Je crois bien que nous n'avons pas parlé de lui depuis le moment que Deidara m'a appris sa mort. Il y a un environ an. Notre ami Sasori est décédé dans un accident de voiture. Aucun fautif. Une tempête de neige, une chaussée glissante, une perte de contrôle suivit de la collision contre un arbre. Enfin, c'est ce que les policiers avaient expliqué à la grand-mère de Sasori._

_Je me souviens encore lorsque nous avons appris la nouvelle. Deidara a frappé un mur et il s'est cassé les jointures… Je me suis effondré en niant tout ça. En disant que cela était impossible. J'ai fini par éclaté en sanglot et peu après Deidara a suivi. Oui…c'est après cet événement que nous n'avons plus reparlé de lui entre nous. On peut dire que ce moment a été trop douloureux. Pour éviter de souffrir plus, nous avons en quelque sorte évitée le sujet pour qu'il en devienne un tabou. Et moi, ici et maintenant, je fais remonter tous nos souvenirs avec lui, nos rires, nos pleurs et leur promesse. Celle où il allait être en colocation et que je pourrais venir passé mes journées ici lorsque mon tuteur deviendrait trop frustrant._

-« - J-Je… »

_J'essaye de parler, mais je n'y arrive pas. Les mots ne veulent plus sortir…Oh non... je sens les larmes coulés le long de mes joues. Je ferme les yeux en espérant qu'elles vont s'arrêter, mais en vain… Chaleur...Je ressens une chaleur réconfortante et rassurante._

« - Je m'excuse… je n'aurais pas dû crier. »

_Sa voix est étrangement proche. Pourquoi? J'ouvre les yeux et je vois seulement son t-shirt. Il me serre contre lui. Hésitante, je lui rends ce qu'il me donne._

« - C'est moi…Je suis tellement désolée…tellement…je ne voulais pas…

- Alors… c'est vraiment ce que tu te ressens? Tu sais, si je voulais que tu viennes, c'est que je me sens mieux avec toi. Tu peux comprendre comment je me sens alors que les autres auront beau me le dire…tu es la seule qui _sait._

- Oui, je comprends.

« - Le studio est tellement vide sans quelqu'un avec qui me disputé… » _Il rigole tristement. « _Je me suis dit que comme tu avais besoin d'un endroit près du collège et que tu voulais être plus libre, c'était l'occasion rêvé puisque nous sommes aussi proche que je l'étais avec Sasori. Je suis un idiot, je n'aurais pas dû te le proposer…»

_J'éclate de rire. Deidara me regarde, confus._

« - Nous sommes que deux idiots! »

_Je sais que le moment est mal choisi pour rire. Je sais que c'est un total manque de respect envers lui, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêté._

« - Je peux avoir une explication à ton éclat de rire?! »

- On ne sait rien dit. On souffrait et nous, deux imbéciles de première, on reste sous silence parce que nous sommes trop orgueilleux! Nous sommes tellement sans espoir. »

_Il me regarde et éclate de rire aussi. Nous n'arrivons plus à rester calmes. Je pleure en m'esclaffant plus fort et il se tient l'estomac en riant de bonne foi. Nous savions que s'était déplacé, mais c'était tellement de cela que moi et lui avions besoin. Après quelques minutes, on réussit enfin à respirer correctement et parler sans trébucher dans nos mots. On s'assoit sur le rebord du trottoir pour continuer notre discussion. Deidara prend la parole vu mon silence._

« - Écoute, je veux te rassurer. Tu as ta place dans le studio. Je sais que tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas étudiante en art, mais on s'en balance. De toute façon, tu es tout de même dans le programme d'art et lettres. C'est toi que je veux comme colocataire et personne d'autre. Je suis encore affecté par le mort de Sasori et ce n'est pas nécessairement facile. Je suis tout de même certain d'une chose: c'est toi que je veux. Alors, il est encore temps de reculer. Es-tu toujours partante? Car, je le suis., mais je vais t'appuyer peu importe ton choix.»

- Deidara… »

_Je prends une grande respiration, il retient la sienne._

« - Tu me prends pour qui, hein? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai hésité que je vais renoncer pour autant! Tu me connais mieux que ça! » _il rigole et m'ébouriffe les cheveux._« Hey! »

« - Alors, finissons par rentrer les dernières boîtes! » _Il se lève et me tend la main. _« Alors, qu'est que tu attends, ma nouvelle coloc? »

« - Pfft, c'est après toi que j'attends Barbie! »

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme cela! »

_Je lui prends la main en souriant et me lève. Il me reste seulement deux semaines avant le début du collège, donc deux semaines avant que je commence mon programme d'études... Le premier pas vers mon rêve: éditrice de roman. J'espère que tout se déroulera bien. Sasori… Regardes-nous et admire le spectacle! On va t'en mettre plein la vue!_


	2. Chapitre 1: La première soirée

Bon, me revoilà avec le premier chapitre de l'histoire et Merci aux gens de prendre le temps de lire la suite. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes et veuillez s'il vous plaît me le faire remarquer s'il y en a. Il est 23h44 au Canada et je suis un peu fatiguée. donc j'ai fait mon possible concernant les erreurs de grammaire. Bref, Bonne lecture! ^_^

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La première soirée

« Merde! Où j'ai foutu ce satané livre?! »

_J'ouvre une boîte, je cherche un peu à l'intérieur, je ne le trouve pas. Je me dirige vers la cuisine. Avec un peu de chance, je l'ai laissé sur le comptoir de cuisine comme prévu en cherchant autre chose._

« Il me semple pourtant l'avoir sorti. »_ Je soupire et m'attache les cheveux en queue de cheval en replaçant ma franche derrière mon oreille gauche._

« - Tu ne toujours pas trouver ce livre de recettes?

- Non, je ne comprends pas. J'étais certaine de l'avoir sorti et de l'avoir déposé sur le comptoir, le temps que je balai.

- On dirait qu'on va devoir oublier le repas que tu voulais faire et opter pour une pizza

- On peut toujours commander une pizza, mais je dois tout de même le retrouver.

- Alors, on se fait une soirée pizza et jeux vidéo. »

_Je balais la pièce une dernière fois du regard : la petite télévision de Deidara, les murs remplis de peinture issu d'un élan de créativité de moi et lui lorsqu'il a eu les clés du studio, le coin que Deidara appelle « Tu-n'as-pas-accès-à-cette-partie-du-salon » puisque c'est à cet endroit qu'il fait ses projets d'art plastique, particulièrement ses sculptures d'argiles. Je me dirige vers le petit sofa, en évitant bien entendu, tous les outils de sculptures que Deidara laisse traîner ici et là dans l'appartement, et je me résigne à abandonner mon idée de pâtes aux crevettes sautées._

« Alors, tu veux quoi comme sorte?

- Hmm…toute garni pour moi. »

- Je vais en prendre une moyenne, moitié peppéroni-fromage, moitié toute garni alors.

- Pas de problème. »

_Je me décide à me coucher sur le sofa en entendant Deidara passé la commande au mec de la pizzeria du coin. J'observe alors la pièce. Je vais vraiment devoir faire un ménage._

_« _Oui, ça va être au 361 sur le boulevard Firestone. Merci à vous. Bonne soirée. »

_Je l'entends se diriger vers moi et il me pousse un peu._

« Tu prends toujours autant de place dis donc? »

_Je me lève la tête paresseusement et je la laisse retombée en remarquant son petit sourire moqueur._

« - Ouais. Toujours! Tu vas devoir apprendre à vivre avec cela mon cher.

_-_ Allez, bouge–toi sinon je vais te bouger moi. »

_Je lui lance un sourire de provocation et je m'étire le plus possible pour être certaine de prendre toute la place disponible._

« - Je n'attends que ça.

- Tu l'auras voulu. »

_Sans me rendre compte de ce qui se passe, je sens ma tête être soulevé et retomber sur les genoux de Deidara._

«- Aïe!

- Je t'avais prévenu, pleurnicharde.

- Tsk. »

_Il rigole et me sourit. Je prends une mine boudeuse._

« - Arrête de faire ça, tu ressembles à un crapaud!

- C'est très insultant! Je suis maltraitée par toi, je te le jure! Et j'ai le droit de ressembler à un crapaud si je le désire! » Je ris et m'enroule dans la couverture que j'ai laissée préalablement sur le sofa.

« -Le temps n'a vraiment eu aucune répercussions sur toi. Tu as gardé les mêmes habitudes que lorsque nous étions au primaire.

- Honnêtement, je ne porte pas vraiment attention à ce genre de chose alors je ne le savais pas. »

_Je m'étire un peu pour me replacer sur ses genoux correctement et il commence à me jouer dans les cheveux. C'est une vieille habitude lorsque j'y repense. Cela avait commencé lorsque nous étions en deuxième. Il portait déjà les cheveux longs et j'adorais lui faire des coiffures. Il a alors commencé à faire de même avec les miens juste pour me faire plaisir._

« - Ça va? Tu es encore bien silencieuse...

- Je me disais seulement que si je m'endors, ça va être de ta faute.

- Je suis prêt à prendre l'entière responsabilité si ce n'est que ça hm! »

_Drinnnggg!_

« - Je vais répondre, ça doit être Kakuzu qui me téléphone pour savoir si je vais bien.

- Tu as donné le numéro d'ici au vieux? Tu sais qu'il va tout le temps te téléphoné maintenant?

- Oh arrête, il ne m'appelle jamais habituellement et il se fout de ce que je fais. Du moins, tant que cela ne concerne pas son argent. De plus, il n'est pas si vieux, il est seulement dans la trentaine.

- C'est ce que je disais, ton tuteur est âgé. Je me demande comment il fait pour te supporter.

- Deidara! Je te jure que lorsque j'ai fini avec lui, je te botte le derrière à Smash bros et tu vas ravaler tes mots!

- Je n'attends que ça, hm! »

_Il me lance de nouveau son sourire mesquin que lui seul à le secret. Je m'assois sur le sofa en m'étirant pour prendre le combiné sur la petite table de salon situé à l'autre extrémité du sofa. Je prends en même temps bien soin de pousser Deidara avec mes pieds, décidée à l'énerver à mon tour. Il finit par remarquer et se lève, fier de ne pas être embarquer dans mon jeu. Il se croit toujours plus malin cet idiot. Je finis par décrocher._

« - Oui, Vanessa à l'appareil.

- … Vaness? »

_Cette voix… elle est trop féminine pour être Kakuzu._

_«_- Oui?

- Ouf, j'étais inquiète!

- Excusez-moi, mais qui est à l'appareil?

- C'est moi, Sam!

- S-Sam?! Ça fait un moment! Je crois que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlées date de lorsque nous t'avions aidé à emménager chez ton copain. Je m'ennuyais tu sais!

- Oui, je suis tellement désolée. Avec mon nouveau contrat en dessin, il m'est dur de trouver du temps pour moi, alors trouver du temps pour les autres, c'est la galère! Je voulais te parler, mais lorsque j'ai téléphoné chez toi, on m'a dit que tu avais déménagé chez Deidara. Vous vivez vraiment ensemble?

- Oui, je devais me rapprocher plus près du collège et comme Deidara ne peut pas se passer de moi, j'en ai profité!

- ARRÊTE DE PRENDRE LA GROSSE TÊTE VANESSA, TU NE PASSERAS PLUS LA PORTE D'ENTRER ! »

_Je rigole en entendant Deidara crier de l'autre bout de la pièce._

« - C'était Deidara?

- Oui, toujours aussi grande gueule comme tu peux le remarquer.

- J'appelais pour te parler, mais est-ce que tu peux me le passer un instant, j'ai un petit message à lui faire.

- Parler à Deidara? »

_C'est alors à ce moment que j'entends Deidara qui s'étouffe en arrière-plan. Je me retourne et je le vois me faire de grands gestes. Je sais très bien ce que ses gestes signifient, mais je décide de faire comme si je ne comprenais pas. L'heure de la vengeance à sonner mon petit Deidara!_

_«_ Je te le passe à l'instant. » _dis-je en lui tendant le combiné._

_Il le prend en me lançant l'un de ces regards qui tue. Je sais qu'il va me le faire regretter plus tard, mais putain que cela vaut la peine!_

« Hey Sam, comment v- Les SMS?... Non, j-je n'ai rien reçu. Quoi, tu sais que je les ai vus?! Comment peux-tu savoir ça, tu es une sorcière?! …. Merde … Oui …. Non, je ne t'empêche pas de lui parler. Écoute, je m'excuse…QUOI?! »

_Étrange, pourquoi rougit-il comme une pivoine?_

« Tu es malade! Pourquoi je voudrais la garder pour moi?! Ce n'est que mon a- Non, ce n'est pas ça! Tu regardes vraiment trop d'anime à l'eau de rose! Tu te fais des scénarios je te dis! »

_Wow…c'est bien la première fois que je le vois perdre ses moyens ainsi. Je me demande ce qu'elle peut_ _bien lui dire. On dirait qu'il va bientôt exploser tellement il est rouge._

« Attends…comment… bon, tu as raison, contente?...Promi? Alors, je te la repasse. Ouais, c'est ça. Au revoir.»

_Il me regarde. Je vois bien qu'il est gêné, mais…pourquoi?_

« Tiens, je te le rend, elle veut te parler de quelque chose. » _Il détourne les yeux et je deviens de plus en plus confuse à force d'essayer de comprendre ce qui le rend dans cet état, alors je me contente simplement d'hocher la tête et de reprendre le téléphone._

«- Me revoilà. Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler? »

_Je meurs d'envie de lui demander ce qu'elle lui a dit, mais je préfère me taire. Cet histoire ne me concerne pas et vu l'état de Deidara, mieux vaut m'en abstenir._

_«_ -Bon, voilà. J'aurais un service à te demander. Demain, j'ai une petite chose à aller chercher à une boutique d'art près de la pâtisserie. Le problème, c'est que j'ai des croquis à terminer pour mercredi et je suis très loin d'avoir fini. Pourrais-tu y aller pour moi? Je te redonnerais l'argent.

- Hm? Ça ne me dérange pas, seulement curieuse. Ton copain ne peut pas le faire pour toi?

- Il travaille d'arrache-pied pour convaincre un client de faire affaire avec sa compagnie de bateau alors je n'ose pas le déranger…

- Oui, et tu vas finir par de mettre en retard à toujours te mettre de côté pour lui.

-Je sais ce que tu en pense Vanessa, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Tu ne le connais justement pas assez, c'est tout.

- Si tu le dis. De toute façon, même si je te dis que je n'aime pas ce mec, tu continueras à le voir. C'est comme ça depuis que tu es avec lui. _» Je soupire._

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me tue à lui répéter tout ça. Elle a toujours été comme ça. À se pénaliser pour lui, à atteindre sa limite et à éclater avec moi. Je ne vois pas en quoi cette occasion ferait exception à la règle. En plus, il est tellement occupé qu'il ne se rend toujours pas compte de ce qu'il a, ce qui me fait le détesté encore plus._

« - Alors, je peux compter sur toi?

- Oui oui.

- Merci! Tu me sauves la vie! En échange, je vais t'emmener prendre un thé et un cheese cake au petit café du coin.

- Vraiment?! Tu sais que je t'aimerais pour toujours si tu fais ça?!

- Oui, je suis sérieuse. Et Vaness, tu devrais faire attention, si un mec te propose un cheese cake, évite de lui dire ça de cette manière! Il va fuir. » _Je l'entends rire doucement._

« - On s'en fout, tu n'es pas un mec! »

_On rigole un peu et elle finit par me dire au revoir puisqu'elle a le repas à préparer. Je raccroche à mon tour et me retourne vers Deidara._

« - Alors, prête à te faire botter le derrière par moi le temps que la pizza arrive? » _me dit-il en me tendant une manette de sa vielle Gamecube._

« - Pfft! C'est moi qui devrais dire ça! » _Je prends la manette en lui grimaçant. Il se contente de me sourire._

_***Une heure plus tard***_

« Putain, va te faire foutre Dei! » _Je grogne de mécontentement et prend une bouché de ma pointe de pizza._

- Tu es une femme, tu devrais soigner ton langage!

- La ferme!... Allez, sautes! ... Et merde! Je suis encore morte.

- Hahaha! Je t'avais bien prévenu que ton Link était un personnage facile à contrer.

- Je me savais pas très douée, mais comprend ma frustration. Tu as tué mon personnage avec Peach! Ça aurait pu être n'importe lequel, mais non, avec la princesse Peach du royaume Champignon qui est incapable de faire quelque chose par soi-même! » _Je me laisse tombé sur le canapé en soupirant exagérément._

« - Allez, ne fait pas cette tête, tu t'es tout de même bien défendue. »

« - Mais pas assez on dirait… » _Je me redresse et le regarde avec le peu d'égo qu'il me reste._ « Bon, je t'écoute. Que veux-tu? »

« - Ce que je veux?

- On a fait un pari lorsque la pizza est arrivé, tu te souviens déjà plus? Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré.

- Je te rappelle que je suis un cas désespéré qui gagne avec une princesse!

- Ça va, ne tourne pas le couteau dans la plaie s'il te plaît. Alors tu sais ce que tu veux? » _Dis-je en me frottant les yeux et en baillant._

« - Hmm…Je sais! »

_Soudainement, il me prend par la taille et se couche en m'entraînant dans sa chute de façon à ce que je sois couchée sur lui._

« - Q-Qu'est que tu fais bon sang ?! »

- Voilà ce que je veux : je veux que nous dormons ainsi cette nuit.

- Tu te fous de moi, pas vrai?

- Le pari était que le gagnant demande ce qu'il veut au perdant et le perdant doit le faire sans rien dire. J'ai donc le droit. Alors tais-toi et dort. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est prendre la couverture que nous avons laissé sur le sol puisque nous avons déjà fermé la lumière pour jouer. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois

- Alors je n'ai pas le choix. » _En effet, ce n'est pas comme si cela dérangeait puisqu'on toujours fait nos siestes ensemble à la maternelle(1)_.

_Je m'étire un peu et prend la couverture, comme il me l'a suggéré. Je me réinstalle par la suite comme j'étais placée une fraction de seconde plus tôt en nous couvrant avec la couverture. Nous gardons le silence puisque je commence à être trop fatiguée pour rester éveillé. Mes paupières sont lourdes et mes membres engourdis. Les efforts que j'ai mis pour déplacer les boîtes se font maintenant ressentir on dirait._

«- Hey…dors-tu? »

_Trop épuisée mentalement et physiquement, je ne réponds rien._

_C'est alors que je sens une chaleur que je connais bien...Trop bien. Une chaleur que j'ai ressentie de nombreuses fois. Il me serre dans ses bras et je ressens son souffle près de mon oreille. Il me chuchote quelque chose, mais je ne comprends que deux mots si doux, mais pourtant si lointain._

« Bonne nuit.. »

_Je plonge, en ce qui semble à un instant, dans les bras de Morphée._

* * *

_[1] Comme me l'a fait remarquer TrashxQueen dans son commentaire, au Canada, nous n'utilisons pas les termes ni la même structure en ce qui concerne l'éducation. Ici, la maternelle correspond à l'âge de 5-6 ans. Une année où l'enfant commence à apprendre tranquillement à compter de 1 à 100 et des trucs du genre. Je vous ferais un petit résumé à la fin du chapitre avec un résumé du système d'éducation_

* * *

Bon, je vais prendre quelques lignes pour remercier TrashxQueen. Merci pour tes commentaires positifs. Savoir que mon style d'écriture plein m'encourage énormément, tu ne sais pas à quel point. Je vais te faire un Bref résumé pour simplifier la vie à tous mes lecteurs. Et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer! D:

Voici le petit résumé du système d'éducation canadien-français:

**le PRIMAIRE est séparé en 7 années (Âge: de 6 à 12 ans )**

Marternelle, 1ère année, 2ième année, 3ième, 4ième, 5ième, 6ième. (cours généraux)

**Il y a le SECONDAIRE séparé en 5 année (Âge: de 13 à 17 ans + permet l'obtention du diplôme d'études secondaire (DES))**

donc 1ère annnée, 2ième année, 3ième, 4ième, 5ième. (cours généraux encore)

Jusqu'ici, les études sont obligatoire après c'est notre choix de continuer ou non de faire des études supérieurs.

**Il y a le CÉCEG ou encore le COLLÈGE si on veut séparé sur 2 ou 3 ans. (Restriction minimal: DES. Permet l'o****btention du diplôme d'études collégial (DEC))**

On fait une demande d'admission dans les programmes spécifiques proposées par l'établissement d'enseignement.

On peut faire un programme PRÉUNIVERSITAIRE (2 ans) ou une TECHNIQUE (3 ans)

différence: Avec un PRÉUNIVERSITAIRE on doit aller à l'université après tandis qu'une TECHNIQUE, on va directement sur le marché du travail après. (Prend en note que Vanessa et Deidara sont au Collège, dans deux programmes PRÉUNIVERSITAIRE différent. De plus, Deidara à déjà une année de compléter donc la moitié alors que Vanessa va commencé son parcours en août donc première année.)

**Il y a l'UNIVERSITÉ qui varie selon le programme. (Restriction minimal: DEC. Permet d'avoir un ****baccalauréat (****bac) et une maîtrise en un domaine après)** (Prendre en note que Vanessa et Deidara vont devoir aller à l'UNIVERSITÉ un jour)******  
**


End file.
